Looney Toons Mob
The Looney Toons Mob was formed by Balrog males and Gattaca females. Both Gattaca females had been dominants but the dominant male has only been Pangolin till his death. Snert became his succesor. Dominant Pair At first Buckbean became the dominant female but she was overhtrown by Mad Eye Moody.She held dominance for three months before being overhtrown by Buckbean. Pangolin had taken the role of dominant male from the start but was predated. Snert became the dominant male. Current Members The Looney Toons have 30 members as of March 2005. BuckBean (VGGF001) Dominant Female Snert (VBM005) Dominant Male Mad Eye Moody (VGGF002) Baguira (VBM006) Kenny (VBM009) Janna (VBM010) Mickowas (VBM011) Papa-wheelies (VBM017) Potter (VBM019) Bugs (VLTM001) Daffy (VLTM002) Lola (VLTF003) Melissa (VKTF004) Twity (VLTF005) Granny (VLTF006) Sylvester(VLTM007) Spike (VLTM008) Yosematie Sam (VLTM009) Witch Hazel (VLTF010) Elmur Fudd (VLTM011) Taz (VLTF012) Wiley Cycote (VLTM013) Road Runner (VLTM014) VLTM015 VLTM016 VLTF017 VLTF018 VLTP019 VLTP020 VLTP021 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Looney Toons. BuckBean (VGGF001) Mad Eye Moody (VGGF002) Snert (VBM005) Baguira (VBM006) Pangolin (VBM007) Kenny (VBM009) Janna (VBM010) Mickowas (VBM011) Papa-wheelies (VBM017) Potter (VBM019) Bugs (VLTM001) Daffy (VLTM002) Lola (VLTF003) Melissa (VKTF004) Twity (VLTF005) Granny (VLTF006) Sylvester(VLTM007) Spike (VLTM008) Yosematie Sam (VLTM009) Witch Hazel (VLTF010) Elmur Fudd (VLTM011) Taz (VLTF012) Wiley Cycote (VLTM013) Road Runner (VLTM014) VLTM015 VLTM016 VLTF017 VLTF018 VLTP019 VLTP020 VLTP021 Rivals The Looney Toons' territory borders on the edge of the reserve with few mobs, mostly wild. They sometimes encounter the Cherokee and Efrafa and a wild mob. History October 2003: '''BuckBean and Mad Eye Moody teamed up with Pangolin, Snert, Baguira, Kenny, Janna, Mickowas, Papa-wheelies and Potter. Buckbean and Pangolin became the dominant pair. '''November 2003: Buckbean Moody was pregnant. Snert, Baguira, Kenny, Janna, Mickowas, Papa-wheelies and Potter went roving. December 2003: '''Buckbean gave birth to Bugs, Lola, Daffy and Melissa. '''Janaury 2004: '''Mad Eye Moody overthrew Buckbean and became the domiannt female. '''Febraury 2004: Mady Eye Moody was pregnant. Snert, Baguira, Kenny, Janna, Mickowas, Papa-wheelies and Potter went roving. One encounter with Efrafa. March 2004: '''Mady Eye Moody gave birth to Twitty, Granndy, Sylvester and Spike. Buckbean overthrew Mady Eye Mody. '''April 2004: Buckbean was pregnant. Mad Eye Moody was evicted. Snert, Baguira, Kenny, Janna, Mickowas, Papa-wheelies and Potter went roving. May 2004: '''Buckbean gave birth to Taz, Wiley Cycote and Road Runner. One encounter with a wild mob. '''June 2004: '''Snert went roving. One encounter with Cherokee. '''July 2004: '''Pangolin died. Snert became the dominant male. Two encounters with Efrafa. '''August 2004: '''Buckbean was pregnant. Mad Eye Moody was evicted. One encounter with a wild mob. '''September 2004: '''Buckbean gave birth to Yosemite Sam and Witch Hazel and Elmur Fudd. '''October 2004: '''Baguira, Kenny, Janna, Mickowas, Papa-wheelies and Potter went roving. Two encounters with a wild mob. '''November 2004: '''Mad Eye Moody was pregnant. Baguira, Kenny, Janna, Mickowas, Papa-wheelies and Potter went roving. One encounter with Efrafa. '''December 2004: Mad Eye Moody gave birth to VLTM015, VLTM016, VLTF017 and VLTF018. Janaury 2005: Baguira, Kenny, Janna, Mickowas, Papa-wheelies and Potter went roving. Three encounters with a wild mob. February 2005: '''Buckbean was pregnant. She evicted Mad Eye Moody, Lola and Melissa. '''March 2005: Buckbean gave birth to VLTP019, VLTP020 and VLTP021. Category:Meerkat Mobs